As is generally known, an arrow includes an arrowhead at one end of the shaft with the other end having, historically, feathers and an end configured to couple to the string of a bow, such as for archery or hunting. A broadhead arrowhead, or broadhead, is an arrowhead having a number of sharp blades extending radially outwardly and is primarily used for hunting. Broadhead arrowheads are generally less streamlined and less aerodynamic than other types of arrowheads.
To impart a rotation to the arrowhead, which aids in better flight characteristics, some broadheads are formed with blades attached on a spiral path along a core member of the arrowhead and/or are formed with blades having curved upper and lower surfaces. One known arrowhead includes blades that, in effect, have an air brake along the trailing edge. Such an arrowhead creates rotation by air friction or air resistance against the blades as the arrow moves along its flight path.
What is needed, however, is a broadhead arrowhead with improved aerodynamics.